Patch notes/Classic
On August 9th, 2016, Kingdom: New Lands was released, and the original game was renamed Kingdom: Classic. Update numbering was reset to New Lands V1.0.0, and all future updates to Classic ceased on that date. 1.2.0 11 April, 2016 First we just wanted to give a big thank you to ALL the fans who helped us out during the open beta for Kingdom update v1.2.0. The open beta changes are now ready for everyone to experience! The feedback has helped us deliver the best version of the game yet. Will your kingdom thrive, or will the new challenges be too much for your loyal citizens? We’ve done a ton of fixes, changes, and gameplay tweaks to the game, all detailed below. Gameplay updates: * All characters can now run. They will run if they need to get to a job, or run away if they are threatened by enemies. * The AI has had a complete overhaul, it should process much faster and with less glitches. This means game runs significantly smoother under most conditions, even late in the game when many enemies show up. * New menu with more options: change sound / music volume separately. Allow change zoom level if available. * Collision resolution has been improved to decrease lag with many coins. * Saving (by quitting the game) is possible at night and in combat. * Borders aren't moved while a wall is under construction. This means archers will stay in position while walls are upgraded. * Knights will retreat to an intact wall if the outer wall takes too much damage. * Knight attack procedure makes them more consistent. * Overhaul for the boss monster. * Many, many fixes for bugs from the forums. * New (faster) horses. Changes: * Enemy boulders damage maximum of 5 citizens * Make archers always run when redistributing * Portals stay closed longer before spawning * Workers won't work on things too close to a spawner * Deer are no longer scared of unarmed citizens * Final Wave no longer increases in difficulty before day 100, and is no longer easier before day 30. * Adjusted enemies to be a bit more threatening for earlier (day 20 and earlier) Blood Moons. * Reduced Fliers in several waves and delayed their introduction to a later Blood Moon Event * Only during the first Blood Moon when players encounter the Breeder is it alone. * Slight tweaks to Portal collapse waves. Fixes: * Prevent load crash with incomplete teleporter * Prevent paying twice for border banner knight charge * Limit troll speed depending on wave, preventing them from arriving early * Fix shops disappearing after save/load during construction * Fix castle being under construction after load * Fix knights not immediately showing up in right color after load * Fix duplicate shield save/load exploit * Fix archers going to the wrong side after losing tool/reviving * Prevent "resume after winning" exploit * Make hidden outer portals invulnerable * Fix fog not disappearing * Fix visuals getting stuck after saving+loading in forest * Realigned menu graphics (day counter/coat of arms) * Fix archers going to inactive tower on load * Hook up some statistics * Fix blinking objects (e.g. bow on purchase) turning black * Clearing now grows grass properly * Fix correctly saving coat of arms emblem * Preserve blender (weather) state when saving/loading * Fix 1.2 Loading Crash and "Double Horse" * Tweak linear-> Decibel conversion for volume options * Fix dead monsters reanimating and invulnerable on load * Fix cliffs disappearing after save. * Fix trolls blocked at level edge * Fix arrow/controller navigation in options * Fix multiple sound instances when citizens pay taxes * Fix positioning of border banner so it doesn't overlap other payables * Allow 4 archers per knight * Fix knights not retreating from an almost broken wall * Improve archer targeting with multiple targets The update is live right now. So jump on in, and let us know what you think! How long until your Kingdom is safe? To access the previous version of KINGDOM (v1.1.0), find Kingdom in your Steam library, right-click and select "Properties". From there find the BETAS tab. Once in the BETAS tab select "v1.1.0" in the opt in dropdown list. To go back to the new build (v1.2.0), repeat these steps and select "NONE - opt out of all betas" from the same drop down list on the BETAS tab. Also, all saves will remain for the previous version (v1.1.0) and for the new-current version (v1.2.0). FYI - there is no code required to switch between these. 1.2.0 Beta RC1 30 March, 2016 - Open Beta RC1 Bug Fixes: * Prevent load crash with incomplete teleporter * Prevent paying twice for border banner knight charge * Limit troll speed depending on wave, preventing them from arriving early * Fix shops disappearing after save/load during construction * Fix castle being under construction after load * Fix knights not immediately showing up in right color after load * Fix duplicate shield save/load exploit * Fix archers going to the wrong side after losing tool/reviving * Prevent "resume after winning" exploit * Make hidden outer portals invulnerable * Fix fog not disappearing * Fix visuals getting stuck after saving+loading in forest Changes: * Enemy boulders damage maximum of 5 citizens * Make archers always run when redistributing * Portals stay closed longer before spawning * Workers won't work on things too close to a spawner * Deer are no longer scared of unarmed citizens * Final Wave no longer increases in difficulty before day 100, and is no longer easier before day 30. * Adjusted enemies to be a bit more threatening for earlier (day 20 and earlier) Blood Moons. * Reduced Fliers in several waves and delayed their introduction to a later Blood Moon Event. * Only during the first Blood Moon when players encounter the Breeder is it alone. * Slight tweaks to Portal collapse waves. 1.2.0 Beta v4 24 March, 2016 - Open Beta v4 is Live We're getting closer thanks to everyone's amazing feedback and bug reports. Our hope is this update gets us to a release client. So beat this update to pieces! :) Fixes * Realigned menu graphics (day counter/coat of arms) * Fix archers going to inactive tower on load * Hook up some statistics * Fix blinking objects (e.g. bow on purchase) turning black * Clearing now grows grass properly * Fix correctly saving coat of arms emblem * Preserve blender (weather) state when saving/loading * Fix 1.2 Loading Crash and "Double Horse" * Tweak linear-> Decibel conversion for volume options * Fix dead monsters reanimating and invulnerable on load * Fix cliffs disappearing after save. * Fix trolls blocked at level edge * Fix arrow/controller navigation in options How To Access the Open Beta To access the new Open Beta, find Kingdom in your Steam library, right-click and select "Properties". From there find the BETAS tab. Once in the BETAS tab select "open_beta" in the opt in dropdown list. To go back to the regular build, repeat these steps and select "NONE - opt out of all betas" from the same dropdown list on the BETAS tab. Also, all saves will remain for the current version and for the Beta. FYI - no code required. We set up a sub forum for this specifically and prefer you post there to help us keep track. 1.1.0 21 December, 2015 Hello fellow dwellers of Sidescroller Land! There comes a day in every kingdom’s lifespan where new and wondrous technologies are adopted that change the face of a kingdom forever. Today is such a day in Kingdom. After tinkering with this newly added feature you’ll find that managing particular aspects of your kingdom will be much more efficient. However, in the spirit of discovery, we aren’t telling you exactly how to access this new endeavor. Read the notes below for a hint, oh sovereign leader, and best of luck taking your land back from the Greed! Gameplay Changes * Changes to the Portals. This is a significant change and that’s all we’re saying for now. * Unassigned citizens will notice dropped equipment outside the main area of your Kingdom. * Sound from a destroyed portal can now be heard anywhere on the map. Bugs Fixed * Fixed crash caused by vagrants in the late game. * Fixed vagrant camp selection issue. * Fixed Steam overlay menu bug Additions * Trading Cards * Updated French * Updated Danish 1.0.5 24 November, 2015 Hi Epic Rulers of Land Sidescroll! We found some issues that slipped past us in v1.0.4 that we wanted to fix sooner rather than later, so here is Update v1.0.5. As always, we'll keep updating the game with fixes and further down the road some new content. Thanks for the support! :) Fixes * Fixed most (hopefully all) CTDs introduced with v1.0.4 * Fixed fired catapult boulders from blocking the catapult to move forward * Fixed arrows from moving the catapult Fixed achievements from not registering 1.0.4 22 November, 2015 Hi Epic Rulers of Land Sidescroll! We have a another update fresh off the grill! This update is focused on bugs and the catapult. As always, we'll keep updating the game with fixes and further down the road some new content. Thanks for the support! :) Fixes * Fixed Vagrant camp exploit * Fixed infinite tools from merchants * Fixed flying monster getting stuck * Fixed gold bag collider and coin freezing * Fixed Day 10 achievement not registering when portal defeated earlier than day 10 Gameplay * Catapult: ** Engineers are assigned to the catapult unless new task are assigned near them i.e. upgrade a wall near them, they do it. ** Catapult can be destroyed by enemies. The catapult has 4 HP. ** New catapults can be bought * Others: ** Grass grows past fertile land patches. Miscellaneous * Reduced load times * Auto set language to OS * Saves are now by version, so each update will start a new game the first time running. Legacy Beta Branch :If you had a save you were playing and the game was updated you can switch to the Legacy branch to continue playing that save. To access the legacy branch right click on "Kingdom" in your library and select "properties". When properties opens select the "BETAS" tab and in the dropdown list under "Select the beta you would like to opt into:" select "legacy'. As always, please report any bugs or problems to the "Bug Reports" section. 1.0.3 8 November, 2015 Hi Epic Rulers of Land Sidescroll! We have a new update fresh off the presses... build monkey... farm, or something like that. This update is focused on some critical bugs and very light on gameplay changes. As always, we'll keep updating the game with fixes and further down the road some new content. Once plans are locked in place we'll share as much as we can with you. Thanks for the support! :) Fixes * Loading Into Black Screen: Game wouldn't properly load save resulting in a black screen for the player after the horse running load screen. If you have this issue still please email us at IveFallenAndICantGetUp@rawfury.com with the .dat save file attached. Refer to this post on finding your save file. * Invisible Bolder: fixed issue where sometimes the boulder thrown by the big greed monster wasn't rendered. * Double Tower: Fixed issue where towers could stack on each other causing multiple towers in one spot. * Invisible Walls: Fixed tutorial invisible walls from remaining after loading from a save. * Two Tools For One: Fixed issue where a tool could be picked up by two citizens at the same time. * Winning in 25 Days Achievement: Fixed issue where winning on day 25 or less didn't unlock easier achievements. * Sound Volume Saving: Fixed issue where changes to the sound volume didn't save from a previous session. Gameplay * Turned off friendly fire for catapult. It was amusing but too often perceived as a little unfair or a bug. ; Known Issues Grey Screen : We believe this is an issue connected with Steam overlay, but will continue to investigate. Other games are affected by it as well: https://steamcommunity.com/app/341150/discussions/0/618457398969362921/ A workaround: : Upper left of the client, click "Steam" > "Settings" > "Interface". Uncheck "Notify me about additions or changes to my games, new releases, and upcoming releases" near the bottom. : Next, go to "In-Game" and uncheck "Enable Steam browser Overlay" near the top. : If this does not help please report in the Bug Reports in the Kingdom Steam forums. 1.0.1 25 October, 2015 Here it is, our first official update. This contains a hotfix, gameplay balance tweaks, and repairs a small number of issues. These are listed below. Bugs Fixed * Fix a bug that could cause the game to get stuck in the loading screen under certain circumstances. * Fixed a bug where items stolen from a shop would still count towards its maximum stock. * Brazilian Portuguese added to the language selector. Gameplay Changes * Portal Defense Waves: reduced rapid increase after day 24. * Portals: doubled HP * Cost for Knights to attack portals increased from one coin to six coins. * Changes to horse endurance ** Increased run speed ** Tiny reduction to walk speed ** Increased well feed duration ** Small increase to tired duration ** Increased reserve stamina gain ** Shortened standing stamina regen Additions * Added 4 achievements * Added FLAC version of the OST * Menu now shows current day * Four new crest. Lion, Owl, Wolf, and Swan * Halloween surprise We hope these help a majority of you while we're hard at work on a bigger update to improve the game experience and fix the more complex bugs. 1.0.0 October 21st, 2015 Kingdom is Now Available on ! Kingdom is a 2D sidescrolling strategy/resource management hybrid with a minimalist feel wrapped in a beautiful, modern pixel art aesthetic. Category:Updates